All I Want Is You
by nodistancelefttorun
Summary: "I'm sorry."  That was the only explanation Kurt had received when Blaine broke up with him at exactly 8.17am on Monday the 23th of January.    Mentions of self-harm and attempted suicide, rated T for safety.


I'm not sure I like how this one turned out but I just wrote it for fun a couple of nights ago when I couldn't sleep, so don't expect too much.  
>Suicidal thoughtsself-harm occur but it's nothing graphic so I don't think it's triggering but I can't promise anything. Reviews are appreciated. :)

Disclaimers: No, I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry."<p>

That was the only explanation Kurt had received when Blaine broke up with him at exactly 8.17am on Monday the 23th of January.  
>Kurt had arrived to school as usual. He had picked out the books he would be needing for his first class from his locker when Blaine had walked up to him. He hadn't looked like himself. He was as handsome as ever but his eyes had lost their usual spark and his posture was terrible. And then he had uttered those words that shattered Kurt's entire world: <em>"I think we should just be friends."<em>

He had just stood there completely at a loss for words at first. What was he supposed to say?  
>'Fine, that sounds legit. Have a nice day'. It wasn't fine. It was everything but fine.<br>Then he composed himself enough to speak.  
>"Why? What did I do wrong?" He asked, a hint of panic in his voice.<p>

"No, it's not you. Kurt, it's not you... trust me. I just... I can't. You did nothing wrong, it's me. I'm not good enou-", Blaine began, desperately trying to find the right words.

"I get it. I'm not interesting enough, not handsome enough, not manly enough. I get it. But I at least expected you, of all people, to be straight with me. I didn't think you were the type of guy who resorted to those clichés. "It's not your fault". Who else is there to blame?" Kurt said, his voice more harsh than hurt.

"No, I really mean it! It really isn't your fault. I love you but I...", Blaine began.

"Oh my god, Blaine! You can't break up with me and still tell me you love me in the range of five minutes! Are you actually insane?" Kurt yelled.  
>They were attracting some attention but Kurt couldn't care less.<p>

"I know. I'm sorry...", Blaine said and reached for Kurt's hand.

Kurt slammed his locker shut.

"No. You do not get to comfort me when you're breaking up with me", he yelled and pushed Blaine out of his way.

He needed to talk to someone. Going to class was certainly not an option now.  
>But who were he supposed to talk to? He always talked to Blaine when he was upset.<br>He walked through the hallway without a real goal. He could feel tears streaming down his cheeks.  
>He needed to go somewhere and cry, but where? He decided on the auditorium which would probably be empty.<p>

But before he could get there, Quinn had caught up with him and pulled him into the choir room.  
>She was the only one from Glee Club he had seen in the hallway where the whole break-up took place.<br>He tried to escape, because he didn't feel up to chit-chatting with her right now.  
>But Quinn didn't look like she was in the mood either. Instead she locked the doors and walked over to Kurt and put her arms firmly around him and squeezed him tightly.<p>

"I heard you and Blaine scream in the hall. I'm so sorry", she said quietly.  
>Kurt was mildly surprised by her sweet tone but quickly pushed the thought away.<br>She was being nice and he should be thankful for it, not question it.  
>He hugged her back.<p>

"Did he break up with you for real?" She asked slowly.

"I hardly believe he would make a joke that cruel", Kurt said.

"No, of course he wouldn't. Did he even tell you why?" She asked.

"He said 'it's not your fault' and that he still loved me. _That _is cruel. It makes it seem like there's still a chance when there really isn't. Why couldn't he just settle for 'Kurt, I'm sorry but I don't really like you anymore. Nothing I can do about it. Bye'. It would be much more humane", Kurt muttered.

"I'm sure he still cares about you. He didn't want to hurt you, I guess", Quinn said slowly.  
>Kurt sighed.<p>

"I know. It's just so humiliating to be dumped. And in front of the whole school! Like I haven't been humiliated enough here. I... I was so stupid for falling for him in the first place. I knew he'd get tired of me eventually. I always knew he was too good for me. I don't know, I just kind of wish we never got together at all. Then atleast I wouldn't have to feel like this...", he said with a hopeless gesture.

"No, don't say that. You were really happy with him, we could all see it", Quinn said kindly.

"I was. But now what? How am I going to go back to how life was before I met him? I was miserable. I can't... I can't go back to that...", he said, a soft sob escaping his throat.

"Oh, sweetie", Quinn mumbled and put her arms around him again.  
>He let the tears fall freely for a few minutes. He had to get it out of his system.<p>

It was a weird feeling crying his heart out against, of all people, Quinn Fabray's shoulder.  
>But she was very soft and warm and it did comfort him. And they were kind of friends, he figured.<br>He released her and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"Thank you, Quinn", he said with a weak smile. She smiled back.

"I know what it's like to be dumped like that... we haven't always been friends but I really love you, Kurt. You're my family, you know? And I never want you to get hurt", she said, slightly awkward.

"I love you too", he replied.

They hugged again and Kurt was actually kind of happy for a few seconds. He and Quinn had never been close but this made him feel a little more connected to her.  
>But then he remembered just <em>why<em> she had come to comfort him, and his mood hit the bottom again. Blaine had broken up with him.  
>He shook his head as tears started streaming down his face again.<p>

Then he noticed people outside the doors to the choir room. He first thought it was the bullies laughing away at his misery, but quickly understood that it was the other Glee kids.  
>They looked really worried. He realised they didn't know what had happened. Only Quinn had witnessed the fight.<br>He went to unlock the door. Finn burst in first, looking terrified.

"What happened?" He asked hysterically.  
>Kurt choked on the words. He couldn't say them out right.<br>Quinn joined him by his side and took over for him.

"Blaine broke up with him", she said softly.  
>They all gasped in unison.<br>Then Kurt broke down crying again.  
>Mercedes rushed over to him and took him in her arms, rocking him back and forth.<p>

"I'm going to _kill _him!" Finn announced and dashed out of the room.

"F-Finn...", Kurt gasped between the sobs.  
>All the girls had gathered around him and were patting him sympathetically while mumbling comforting words. The guys had went with Finn.<p>

"They c-can't... they can't h-hurt him!" Kurt managed to get out.

"Oh, I'm sure they won't. They're not _that_ stupid", Rachel said.  
>But then they all realised just how stupid the boys could be.<br>Kurt squealed and ran after them.

He was just in time. Puck and Sam had Blaine pinned up against a wall. They all looked as if they were ready to punch him senseless.  
>Kurt felt his entire body react to the way Blaine's eyes darted between the threatening boys, as if he was trying to find a way to escape but couldn't. He just wanted to murder them all in that second for making Blaine feel so scared. He wanted to protect him no matter what.<p>

Kurt loved him so much. Blaine was the best thing that had ever happened to him.  
>And even if Blaine didn't love him anymore, Kurt still loved him just as much.<br>And he'd be damned if he let anyone hurt him.  
>As his steps got steadier, he approached them. The boys didn't notice him at first because they were too busy giving Blaine the filthiest of looks.<p>

"Lay off him", he said firmly. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying but his voice had never been clearer.  
>Finn hesitated, fists clenched at his side.<p>

"But dude... after what he did to you...", he began.

"You can't just go beat people up whenever they break up with someone. I don't recall anyone beating any of you up when you broke up with all of your girlfriends. We've had so many romantic combinations in this group it's starting to look like the Big Brother house. Now can you please let him go before I have a nervous break-down", Kurt said and bit his lip.  
>He would never forgive himself if he cried in front of Blaine right now.<br>Blaine looked at him with those gorgeous hazel eyes that had always given him so much comfort.

Now it just ached in him. Those eyes saw right through him and he didn't need that right now.  
>Puck and Sam released Blaine so he fell to the floor. He got up and his fingers unconciously moved up to his neck where the skin was slightly bruised from the rough hands of Puck and Sam.<br>They all gave Blaine the nastiest of glares and walked away. As they passed Kurt they gave him a gentle pat on the back.  
>Kurt closed his eyes for a few seconds and sighed of relief.<br>Blaine was out of harm. Now he just had to get away from him before he broke down completely.

"Kurt... you didn't have to do that", Blaine said quietly. He twisted his hands nervously as he spoke. "I deserved it. I really did."

"Don't be stupid. You never deserve to be beaten. No one does. And it's not even your fault, you can't help stop loving me, right? It's better to end it now than live in a lie", Kurt said firmly.

"I never stopped loving you", Blaine argued.  
>Kurt shot him a fierce look.<p>

"Don't do that. Don't make me think that... Just don't. You either break up with me or you don't. You can't go around saying these things and still not wanting to be with me. It's torture. You made your decision and I don't blame you for it. I would probably have done the same thing had I been you. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose that along with this, but right now you need to give me space to break down and cry because my boyfriend broke up with me. If you keep looking at me like that I won't be able to let you go and we won't be able to stay friends and I need you to be my friend. So please, Blaine, walk away and leave me alone until I tell you not to", Kurt said quietly.

It hurt every little part of his body to utter those words. How could he possibly let Blaine go?  
>Blaine opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it.<p>

"I'm sorry for everything", he mumbled just as he walked past Kurt.

Kurt closed his eyes and felt the tears burning against his eyelids once again.  
>Then he straightened up and walked out the doors of McKinley.<p>

* * *

><p>He spent the first two days at home. He locked himself into his bedroom and cried constantly for 48 hours. On the third day he went back to school. His friends were very sympathetic and treated him as if he were made of glass.<br>He told them very firmly that he wanted them to act as normal.  
>He was all cried out and just wanted to pretend everything was fine. He avoided Blaine the first day back in school but on Friday the 27th he decided to go looking for him, only to find that Blaine hadn't been seen at school since they broke up on Monday.<p>

The teachers hadn't heard anything from him and all his friends had turned their backs on him after the break-up so no one had bothered to keep in touch with him. No one had even noticed his absence, but once they did the rumours started to spread like wild fire. Some said he had transferred back to his old school or to another one, some said he had moved away from Ohio for good, some said he was kidnapped.

Kurt knew of course that he hadn't been kidnapped. Right?  
>But would Blaine really transfer or move without even telling him? Had he gotten so bored with Kurt that he couldn't stand to stay at McKinley, or even in the state?<br>Kurt texted and called him multiple times but got no reply what so ever.  
>He was getting really scared. Blaine couldn't have just disappeared without any trace.<br>No one knew where he lived, not even Kurt, because Blaine never allowed him to come over.  
>They were always at Kurt's house. Blaine's father was a homophobic and Blaine said he didn't want Kurt anywhere around him because he had tendencies to get violent when provoked.<p>

This had always been a great worry to Kurt: what if Blaine's father was hurting him?  
>But whenever he had tried to talk about it, Blaine had just shut down and refused to open his mouth again before Kurt had promised not to bring it up again.<br>And now Blaine had disappeared.

No one saw him until Monday the week after. He walked into the school as if nothing had changed.  
>He looked paler and more tired than usual, but he did his best to smile anyway.<br>When Kurt saw him stand by his locker, his heart jumped with relief. He was back.  
>But then he got very angry. How could he possibly think it was okay to just disappear for a week without a single word of warning? Kurt stormed up to him and fixed him with his sharpest glare.<p>

"Where have you been?" He asked harshly.  
>Blaine jumped slightly.<p>

"Oh, hi Kurt", he said awkwardly.

"_Where have you been?_" Kurt repeated.

"I... needed a break. To recover", Blaine said without looking at Kurt.  
>He looked extremely guilty.<p>

"Recover? From what?" Kurt asked.

"Um... things", Blaine said and was suddenly very interested by the content of his locker.

"What things?" Kurt asked suspiciously.  
>Blaine turned to him and smiled weakly.<p>

"Nothing special. It's not anything remarkable", he said.

"It has to be something...", Kurt insisted.

"No. Just leave it, okay?" Blaine said, a little firmer this time.

Kurt looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded.  
>Okay, if Blaine wanted to be all mysterious then there was nothing he could do about it.<p>

"Well. I'm good now, anyway. We can hang out again", he declared.  
>Blaine was a little startled.<p>

"Already?" He asked.

"Wow, you certainly have high thoughts of yourself", Kurt teased.  
>Blaine smiled slightly but kept serious.<p>

"You shouldn't force it. It's still hard on me and I'm not even the one...", he began but drifted off.

"Why is it even hard on you? You broke up with me", Kurt said with a frown.  
>Then he shook his head.<p>

"No. If we're going to stay friends we need to stop talking about it", he decided.

"Is that really healthy...", Blaine began.

"Yes. Now let's go or we'll be late for Glee Club", Kurt said with a bright smile.

No, he wasn't at all happy. It still hurt to look at Blaine and know he wasn't Kurt's anymore.  
>And he was worried sick about Blaines secret week of absence. What had he been doing?<br>But he figured that if he pretended to be fine, then he would _become_ fine.  
>So he pretended like everything was perfectly alright. He did his homework, laughed with his friends, smiled at Blaine, dressed as before. He also got the same treatment from Karofsky and his friends as he had before. He got shoved and kicked and spat at. But he pretended to be alright.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine pretended even more. Or atleast he tried to. He didn't want everyone to see what was going on in his head. It would surely freak everyone out and he would be alone again. No one wanted to be around a psycho. He tried to be with Kurt as usual, but his heart broke every time he looked at him. Kurt looked just as perfect as he always had and Blaine was slowly falling apart. He couldn't really bother with his appearance anymore and his colourful jeans and provocative bow ties were switched with simple black t-shirts and regular jeans.<p>

Kurt's friends, the kids in Glee, treated him with nothing but quiet contempt.  
>He didn't really blame them because he had obviously hurt their friend. But Kurt was okay now. Blaine was glad. He really was.<br>But still, there was a part of him that wished Kurt wouldn't have recovered so quickly.  
>Had their relationship really meant that little?<p>

But he had no right to judge or question Kurt's behaviour. He lost that right when he broke up with Kurt. But still...  
>He felt so very alone. He and Kurt talked, yes, but it wasn't like before. It was shallow and pointless. And all of his previous friends had sided with Kurt and even though they still talked to him he could just <em>feel<em>that they had lost their liking for him. Even Brittany was looking sideways at him and she never got the hang of these things usually.

And he knew that even though Kurt acted as though he was happy again, he was still really angry at Blaine. He should. Blaine hadn't exactly given him any straight answers as to why he had broken up with him. But he just couldn't say it out loud.  
>What he had said was true. Painfully true. Blaine still loved Kurt with all his heart but he had... <em>problems<em>, and he couldn't stand the thought of these problems coming to Kurt's knowledge.

So he broke it off. He regretted it immediately but he still didn't beg for Kurt to take him back.  
>It was better this way. Kurt could move on and find someone worthy of his love and Blaine could go through with all his plans without feeling bad for Kurt.<br>It was better this way.

* * *

><p>-<br>Valentines Day was just three days away.  
>Kurt had kept that fake smile for two weeks now. He and Blaine was not spending as much time together as they used to and it killed Kurt. He didn't know if it hurt Blaine too. He had been shutting himself off from the others. Even from Kurt.<p>

Everyone in Glee was completely ignoring Blaine and it was kind of difficult to talk to Kurt, so it wasn't really a surprise. But it was unnerving to see Blaine so sad.  
>He never showed his emotions but the last couple of weeks he had been a wreck. No one noticed but Kurt because he was the only one who payed attention. He tried not to glance at Blaine whenever he knew he was around but it was extremely difficult. He just wanted to take him in his arms and ask what was wrong.<br>Because something was clearly wrong.

That longing to help him combined with the incredible pain in his chest from missing Blaine so much made Kurt sort of snap.  
>He decided that Blaine needed a date for Valentine, and because he couldn't go himself, he began introducing Blaine to some of the gay guys he had had classes with when he went to Dalton.<br>He did it maniacally, as if it would help him get over Blaine.  
>He figured that seeing Blaine with another guy would make him want him less. Or something.<br>He actually had no idea what he was doing. He had lost his mind, somewhere along the line.  
>Blaine obviously thought his behaviour was completely insane, as he told him every time he showed him a new guy.<p>

* * *

><p>-<br>"How are you ever going to fall in love again if you don't at least _try_?" Kurt asked thoroughly annoyed when Blaine had rejected seven of the guys that Kurt had thrown at him.

"I don't want anyone else", Blaine said carefully.  
>Kurt rolled his eyes.<p>

"You should have thought about that before you broke up with me then", he said and leaned back in his chair. They were sitting at the Lima Bean.

"Look... what are we doing? You keep saying these cryptic things like you still love me but at the same time you're acting really weird and you seem so sad all the time. What is going on? Why did you even break up with me? Was it just an impulse? You never gave me a reason", Kurt said and spun his cup of coffee around between his fingers.

Blaine didn't meet his gaze but kept his eyes firmly locked on the coffee in front of him.

"Come on. We're supposed to be best friends", Kurt said, softer this time.

"I... I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow", Blaine said hurriedly.  
>Without another word he grabbed his coat and bag and disappeared out through the door.<br>Kurt sighed in frustration.  
>It would be so much simpler to forget about Blaine if it was clear why it had all ended. Had it even ended for real? If Blaine still had feelings for Kurt, then maybe they could work it out.<p>

But it all depended on why Blaine had broken up with him in the first place. Maybe it was something that couldn't be fixed. Did Kurt even want to get back together with him?  
>He had been hurt so badly, maybe it wasn't as easy as he thought.<br>But just looking at Blaine's disappearing figure made it painfully obvious just how much he wanted him back.

* * *

><p>-<br>Blaine had given up. He had decided to surrender.  
>His plans had ended in failure, as everything he ever attempted, and the only thing on his mind was Kurt.<br>How he had let him down, how hurt he must have been and how angry he must be still.  
>Blaine had really thought he was doing the right thing by breaking up with him.<br>He just wasn't worthy. He had never been worthy of Kurt.  
>It would be kinder to break up with him before... before he did <em>it<em>.

But it had all gone wrong and he had failed. As usual.  
>It was exhausting to keep away from Kurt and to keep up the distance between them that he had put up. It was so hard to stay indifferent when he could feel Kurt's eyes on him. Kurt. The one who always made him spill his deepest secrets.<br>And now he had surrendered. He refused to stay away from him any longer.  
>Even if he was to beg for it on his bare knees he needed Kurt back. He needed to at least try.<br>And so he began planning on how he were to ask Kurt out for Valentines Day.

* * *

><p>-<br>"Kurt! Wait up!" Someone called from behind him.

Kurt stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around to see who had called his name.  
>It was Wes, from Dalton Academy.<p>

"What are you doing here?" He asked with his mouth wide open.  
>Wes smiled and hugged him briefly.<p>

"I need you to come with me to the auditorium", he said simply.

"The auditorium...? Why?" Kurt asked with a confused frown.

"Just come", Wes said with a smile.  
>Then he turned away and started walking towards the auditorium and Kurt saw no other option but to follow. Why on earth was Wes at McKinley? He couldn't find any possible reason at all.<p>

When they finally got there, Wes told Kurt to sit down in the front row. He obliged and watched as Wes climbed up on stage and disappeared behind it.  
>Kurt sat alone in the dark auditorium for a few minutes. He began wondering if he was being tricked. Maybe the jocks would come out and beat him up. But why would Wes be here to help them with that? They were sort of friends, after all. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler. Right?<p>

Before he could get to a conclusion the lights above the stage flickered on. The entire stage bathed in different shades of red.  
>Kurt looked at it in complete awe and tried to wrap his mind around the whole situation.<br>What was going on?

And then, suddenly, Blaine walked out on the stage. Kurt's heart skipped a beat.  
>He was dressed in a black well-fitted long-sleeved shirt covered in sequences (Kurt had bought it for him a few months ago) matched with the skinniest black pair of pants Blaine had ever worn. On top of this he wore a red velvet bow tie. But the thing that really caught Kurt's eye was his hair.<br>His natural curls had been released from their gelly prison and were now let loose.  
>He looked absolutely stunning.<br>Without an explanation as to why he had asked Kurt to come, Blaine opened his mouth to sing.

_How can I pretend that I like your new friend  
>When all I want is you<br>How can I put up with him saying "Buttercup"  
>When all I want is you<br>All I want is you_

At this point, all of the Warblers came out onto the stage to back him up and sway in the background.  
>Blaine had sung the first verse by himself with only his guitar as help, but now a band started playing the up-beat music behind him as he continued on.<p>

_We've been through all this before_  
><em>It's not funny anymore<em>  
><em>That all I want is you<em>  
><em>It's getting quite absurd the worst hang-up ever heard of<em>  
><em>That all I want is you<em>  
><em>All I want is you<em>

He moved around on stage as easily as if it was just another performance with the Warblers. It felt exactly as it had felt when the two of them attended Dalton together and Blaine performed his breathtaking solos in the spontaneous outbursts of music in the hallways – yet, there was something different. The way Blaine was dancing around was more delicate and somehow more graceful than it had been before. His eyes were locked with Kurt's the entire performance.

_I keep telling you I've got lots of things to do_  
><em>I've got boyfriends old and new<em>  
><em>Because starting up again would be nothing but insane<em>  
><em>And a messed up thing to do<em>

_It's painful to admit but I've been feeling like shit_  
><em>Because all I want is you<em>  
><em>It's getting quite absurd the worst hang-up ever heard of<em>  
><em>That all I want is you<em>  
><em>All I want is you<em>  
><em>No! I gotta get a hobby<em>  
><em>Something soothing for my soul<em>  
><em>To get my mind off you<em>  
><em>Yeah I'm gonna get a job and a cute little dog<em>  
><em>Then look for someone new<em>  
><em>And forget I ever wanted you<em>

_I keep telling you I've got lots of things to do_  
><em>I've got boyfriends old and new<em>  
><em>You keep telling me that "it's crazy"<em>  
><em>And it's true, it is crazy but I'm not<em>  
><em>yet<em>

_How can I pretend that I like your new friend_  
><em>When all I want is you<em>  
><em>It's getting quite absurd the worst hang-up ever heard of<em>

_That all I want is you  
>All I want is you<br>All I want is you_

When the song ended, he was sitting on the stage with his legs swinging off of the edge.  
>He smiled nervously. Kurt's heart was racing faster than ever before.<br>All he wanted to do was run up to him and kiss him, but he forced himself to remain calm.  
>It wasn't clear if Blaine even wanted to get together again, and even if he did, Kurt couldn't just forgive him without at least a proper explanation as to why it had ended in the first place.<p>

He folded his arms across his chest.  
>Blaines' smile faded slightly. Then he turned to the Warblers.<p>

"Guys, thank you all for the help, but could you give us a little privacy?" He asked.  
>They nodded in unison and left the stage with a few nervous looks at them both. Some of them were smiling.<p>

"What does all of this mean?" Kurt asked slowly.  
>Blaine looked down at his shoes and then back at Kurt.<p>

"It means that I'm sorry", he said.

"You said you were sorry when we broke up too. Is this a different kind of sorry?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Kurt... I know my behaviour has been terrible for the last few weeks. And nothing I can say will fix that. I can't undo the things I did. Like breaking up with you... it's the biggest mistake I've ever made. And I'm really, really sorry for everything I've put you through. And I fully understand if you don't want be back, I would certainly not take me back after all of this drama, but... I love you. And I'm sorry. And... there's nothing more I can say", he said hesitantly.

Kurt was quiet for a few seconds. He watched Blaines' face closely for clues as to what was hidden behind his words.  
>"I love you too", he said finally.<p>

Blaine looked genuinely surprised.

"Is it really so strange? I've loved you for over a year, of course that doesn't change over a week. But I will not forgive you for all this until you tell me exactly what it is you're hiding. And don't tell me you're not hiding anything because I can see right through you", Kurt said firmly.  
>Blaine twisted his hands in his lap.<p>

"I... I guess that's just fair. But please don't get too scared. It's not as bad as it sounds", Blaine said.

"You're not really lowering my expectations of something terrible", Kurt said with a frown.  
>Blaine smiled sweetly.<p>

"I'm sorry. Well, alright. You already know that my dad is very homophobic, and that he sometimes... um, finds it hard to control his emotions", he began.

"Yes...", Kurt said slowly, sensing where the story was heading.

"Well, he has never really approved of me having a boyfriend. When I was single and gay he could at least pretend I was straight, but then I found you... and he kind of snapped. Mom has never been able to stand up to him and neither have I. But when he was constantly insulting you I couldn't take it anymore and started to talk back and he was convinced it was your fault that I had become such a 'rebel'. And then he started drinking to try and forget the disappointment I had become. But along with the alcohol came his bad temper and he got physical with us. He started off with pushing mom around and when I tried to protect her he would call me names and push me around too. And that was enough at first, but then hegot more and more violent. He actually got her into the hospital once because she had gotten a concussion when he had pushed her so she had hit her head on the tile floor in our kitchen. And when he is _really _drunk he's been kicking me and stuff, but no matter how drunk he is he always makes sure to only damage parts of my body that are easily hidden. He's a successful lawyer, you know, and he can't risk getting a bad reputation because he's beating his son and wife", Blaine said without really looking at Kurt.

This confession was hard enough without having to look into Kurt's eyes which he knew would be filled with pain.  
>Kurt had gotten up and sat down beside him and taken his hand without even really realising it.<br>It was just his instinct to be close to Blaine when he was sad, as he was right now.  
>Blaine glanced sideways at him and noticed that Kurt's eyes were filled with tears.<p>

"Oh, Kurt... I'm sorry. Is this too much?" He asked quietly.  
>Kurt shook his head.<p>

"No. Go on", he urged.  
>Blaine nodded slowly before he went on.<p>

"He's been this way for about a year now. And it was easier to handle the first few months because I knew that it was so worth it if I got to be with you. But then I... I don't know. I started to blame myself for everything and I was questioning if I actually deserved to be beaten up all the time. Maybe I _was _a disappointment. And I got kind of depressed and the only thing that kept me going was you. But then he got more and more violent and I was scared all the time and I just couldn't bare to tell you because I was so ashamed. And then I turned really self-destructive. It took up all my energy and it was really exhausting to hide it, especially from you because you always read me so well", Blaine continued and squeezed Kurt's hand gently.

Kurt had never been so shocked in his entire life.  
>His boyfriend for the past year had been beaten by his father without Kurt even realising it.<br>Kurt was without a doubt the worst boyfriend ever.

"Oh... oh, Blaine. Did you break up with me because you thought it would stop your fathers abuse?" He asked carefully.

"No. I have always been proud of you and I would never let his homophobia get between us", Blaine said clearly.

"Why did you break up with me, then? And why weren't you in school for an entire week?" Kurt asked.

Blaine released Kurt's hand and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. By doing so he revealed the wrists beneath which were tightly wrapped in thick bandages.

"Because I tried to commit suicide. I didn't want to leave you with the guilt of having your boyfriend die on you. I thought that if I broke up with you then you would move on quicker. I spent a week in the hospital to recover from the loss of blood. My mom found me before it was too late and called an ambulance", Blaine said softly.

Kurt gasped out loud.  
>The tears that he had managed to hold back so far now streamed freely down his face.<br>He wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I can't believe I was so stupid and ignorant. I'm sorry I didn't notice the hell you were going through. Oh, honey, I love you so much. It's all my fault, I should have payed more attention, I should have protected you...", Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt, no, it's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done. It's because of you I even got this far before I gave up. If it hadn't been for you I would most definitely be dead by now. You make me want to live", Blaine whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on Kurt's back.

Kurt straightened up, rubbed the tears out of his eyes and took Blaines face firmly in his hands.

"Blaine Anderson, I love you with all my heart. If you ever try to leave me like that again I will murder you."

Blaine smiled but Kurt could see the tears in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry for everything. I won't ever leave you again. I promise. I love you."  
>Blaine hesitated for a few seconds, then smiled sheepishly.<p>

"Will you be my Valentine?" he asked.

Kurt smiled fondly.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>The song is called All I Want Is You and it's what I based the entire story on. Obviously...<br>It's made by a swedish band called The Ark and I love them (if possible) even more than I love Glee and Klaine.


End file.
